This invention relates in general to respirators and in particular to a new and useful attachment for supplying breathing gas to a patient,
An attachment similar to the invention is disclosed in German Pat. No. 33 13 855 relating to a system of high-frequency ventilation of patients. In a ring conduit, breathable ventilation gas is circulated. The attachment is connected to the ring conduit by one side through a supply connection and a discharge connection in such a way that the ventilating gas flows through the inner space of the attachment. On the other side, this inner space is connected to a tracheal tube, thus to the patient. The inner space is divided by a flow guide into partial spaces. The flow guide is designed as a two-side collecting nozzle which is associated at either side with an injector nozzle. Both the injector nozzles project through the wall of the guide to the space center as slender tubes which are angled at their ends. They are connected to a breathing gas source. The injector nozzle at the ring conduit side protrudes through the attachment into the tracheal tube axially. In an inspiration phase, it operates as a jet nozzle at high frequency pulses and, along with the jet breathing gas, supplies the patient with fresh ventilating gas taken by suction from the ring conduit. The injector nozzle at the tracheal tube side protrudes through the attachment axially to the ring conduit. It operates as an ejector nozzle and takes in breathing gas from the lungs and discharges it into the ring conduit. This prior art attachment is in a single piece, thus not easy to manufacture. The injector nozzles projecting into the free cross sectional area are disturbing during a cleaning process and the supply and discharge connections cannot be adapted, for example by turning, to suitable positions relative to the patient.